


Mother's Day

by InsanityCreator



Series: Star Sans Poly [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oneshot, but really they all are in their own ways, i love me some poly, ink's a dumbass, it's been so long since i've written a fic, suggestions are appreciate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityCreator/pseuds/InsanityCreator
Summary: Dream has feelings. Blue tries to help with said feelings. Yet it's not so easy for a guardian of positivity to admit to having his negative emotions.
Relationships: Dream/Swap Sans, Ink/Dream, Ink/Swap Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Star Sans Poly - Relationship
Series: Star Sans Poly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Mother's Day

It’s Mother’s Day. Sometimes Blue can forget the date, after all he and his brother don’t celebrate a lot of these sorts of holidays. Plus, hanging out with Ink and Error certainly doesn’t help with his perception of time, at all. But today is special. He’s come to learn exactly which day this is from his yellow clad companion. After all, it isn’t every day he paces the kitchen after baking a cake and two batches of muffins, a stiff, yet thoughtful expression on his face.

As Blue enters the kitchen, he turns to face him, a practiced, bright smile adorning his features.

“Oh, Blue! Good morning, I just thought I’d make us some treats. You’ve all been working so hard lately and I thought you’d appreciate a little something special as thanks!” Blue knows that’s a blatant lie, but will let it slide for now, for Dream’s benefit. He nods and comes into the room, approaching the cooling baked goods.

“It smells great in here. You always do such a good job with baking, you absolutely need to give me some tips some time!” he exclaims brightly. No statement from the other comes to greet him, and so they both find themselves in an awkward pause.

The stiff silence is broken once realized, as Blue turns to his friend and puts a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

His companion stiffly smiles, staring back into his bright blue eyes with strained gold ones. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Blue sighs. “Dream, don’t lie to me. I know what day it is,” Dream visibly winces, “and I know what it means to you.”

Whether unable to find the words or simply not wanting to speak, Dream remains silent. So Blue adds, “You know, you can talk about it if you want. I’m here for you.”

He huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. “It’s fine, really. Just a lot of reminiscing on this day, I uhh.. Used to celebrate it with Nightmare. I’d get snacks from the village and we’d have our own little celebration. It’s not like either of us ever really knew her, but uh, we did know the tree was what brought us together. So I guess it was more of a celebration of being us.

“It makes sense that stopped being true once the tree was gone. Maybe it’s even symbolic I was away at the time or something.” Dream laughs, shaking his head and patting Blue’s hand as if to reassure him. Yet Blue would have to be quite the fool to miss the emotions buried underneath.

“It’s okay to be mad, Dream.”

His expression freezes, a strained smile and wide eyes. Blue sighs and continued. “I know what it’s like. You just want to help and you want to do good by everyone. You know that anger just perpetuates anger and you want to be the better person. But Dream, you aren’t in front of anyone else right now. You’re with me. And it’s okay to express these things to me.” He puts his other hand on Dream’s shoulder to match his first one. “It’s more than okay to have feelings. You’re a living, breathing person and you are allowed to express them. I’m sure you know better than anyone what repression can do.”

His frozen mouth wobbles in an attempt to keep the smile up. He fights the change in expression by instead brightening said smile, so fake it rivals Ink’s.

“What do I have to be mad about? A lot of things came to circumstance and others were my fault.”

“Dream—“

“So what?” he brushes off Blue’s hands and concern, walking to the counter, feet heavy and aimless, leaning over and grabbing it’s edge. “So maybe I didn’t notice. So maybe people were spitting venom and throwing hatred at my brother. So maybe he didn’t tell me, trying to convince me he was clumsy. So maybe the villagers just used me to solve their problems and I could only trust one of them to actually think of me like another human being.”

As Blue tries to take a step forward he straightens up, spinning on his heel, purposefully not allowing him to see his face. He walks across the room, throwing his hands up. “So maybe I’m away to find the whole tree’s been corrupted and I’m holding the only remaining golden apple. So maybe I try to stop them only to be attacked and trampled. So maybe he destroys our home and turns me to stone for hundreds of years.

“So what! I should have noticed, I should have done better. I was stupid to let it slide when I knew something was wrong! What I don’t get is what I did before that!”

Blue comes up behind Dream, wrapping his arms around him tightly, resting his head on his shoulder. Shakily, Dream takes his hands in his own, letting his head slump down. Blue could feel warm tears dripping off his chin.

“Dream…”

“What did I do..? Was there anything I could have done to make them see me as a person and not just some problem solving machine..? I tried to be kind, and they just took advantage of that. I tried to help him, but he never let me. Did he not want to hurt me, or did he not trust me? Did he think I was friends with them and would agree with his mistreatment?”

Dream shakily inhales, spinning around to properly embrace Blue, resting his heavy head on his shoulder in return. “Oh stars Blue, what if he did? I should have confronted him and made sure he knew I loved him no matter what. I should have been there for him to make sure they couldn’t do anything to hurt him anymore. Blue, what if I’m a bad person who’s just pretending to be good? What if I’m just helping to make up for the fact I couldn’t even help the person who meant the most to me. Am I obsessed? Am I going crazy? I…”

Blue shakes his head firmly, squeezing his friend. “No Dream, stars, no. None of that’s your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known things would go as drastically as they did… You just did what you thought was best. You were selfless; you just wanted to help others. You still are.”

“I wasn’t though! When it got too much, I just ran! I ran to my friend, I ran to Nightmare. And I never told him anything. How can I be standing here, wishing he talked to me, when I never did the same! I’m a hypocrite, Blue. It’s no wonder he despises me now.”

“Stop,” Blue’s commands firmly before his expression melts and he leans his head against Dream’s. “Just… Thinking like that will get you nowhere. What’s done is done. You can look back and wish all you want, but in the end, that’s what happened.

“You aren’t responsible for his actions, Dream. Maybe he was hurting, but he chose to do what he did. If someone’s hurting and they decide to take it out on people who didn’t cause any of it, that’s on them. You can look back and wish you helped, but you weren’t the one who put the apple in his mouth. You did everything you could.”

“Did I...?”

The response comes with absolute certainty. “Yes.” Dream’s already miserable expression crumples as he holds onto Blue as if for dear life. A sob escapes him despite his attempts to hold it back. He shakes and shudders; his breathing staggering as Blue just holds him close and rubs his back.

“I won’t let you hurt like that. I’m never going to stand by and watch someone else I love go through that ever again. I don’t care who it is or what’s going on, I will stand by your side until the bitter end. I swear on my life and everything I am, I’ll be right for you.”

“You already are, hun. And I have not one doubt you always will be.”

“That’s so gay.”

They both turn their heads to look at Ink as he walks into the room without a care, straight up to the muffins. They watch him try to snag one. He is unsuccessful as he burns his hand on the pan. “Ow, ff—“ He sees the intense stare Blue immediately starts giving him, “—ffudge. Fudge.” He corrects. Blue nods in approval.

Dream finally laughs, separating himself from Blue and wiping his face with one hand as he grabs a butter knife with the other. “Here, allow me.” He separates a muffin from the pan with the knife before prying it out, flopping it onto a plate. Pulling over the butter, he’ll add some to melt on top of the artist’s muffin before handing it to him, star shaped eyes locked on it the entire time. “Here you go.”

“Thank yoooou, you’re the bestest!” Ink exclaims. Dream rolls his eyes at his improper English. Ink takes the muffin, trying to pick it up with one hand only to wince and let go again, waving his hand. Dream snorts.

“I swear you’re a child.”

“I’m baby, I know. It’s just the plain and simple truth.” Ink says with his eyes closed for smug effect. In a stroke of genius, he brings the plate up to his mouth instead so he can take a bite of the muffin without burning his hand.

“Sho goooood…” Ink leans the side of his head against Dream, wrapping one arm around him. “Why are you amaziiiing?” he whines.

Dream scoffs, though he’s smiling fondly. He’ll wrap his arms around the artist. Blue comes up from behind, completing the circle of affection around their companion.

“Because he is, that’s why.” Blue decides.

Ink nods, “Makes sense. This is why we love you.”

Laughing, Dream gives him a look. “Because I make muffin?”

“No, well yeah. But mostly because you’re the nicest, sweetest, most understanding person in the whole multiverse.”

Dream’s smile widens and his expression softens. He chuckles. “ ‘That’s gay.’ “ he parrots to the artist. Ink’s eyes snap open, widening before he laughs fully. Dream’s chuckling joins his, still genuinely touched by his words despite the joking.

‘Ah yes,’ Blue thought, loving looking at his partners, ‘These are the dumbasses I decided to fall in love with.’

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all eat muffins.
> 
> It's a bit short. But I'm still happy, it's been ages since I've written anything like this! If anyone has suggestions for more oneshots and such, feel free to comment! I forgot how fun these can be. I love all pairings and ships honestly, so anything goes!


End file.
